Episode 4: Dances, Digimon, and Evolution, Oh Man!
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: The first school dance at Odaiba Academy is coming up. The other insist that Izzy goes since he's never been to a dance. But when Ranamon, Jack Spicer, and Impmon try stealing the D3s once again, Motimon and Izzy must face them alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Digimon, blah, blah, blah, and all that crap!

**Note: **I was lucky enough not to have any home today! Yay me! does London Tipton clap Anyways, if I don't have homework or at least finish it, I might have enough time to finish this episode.

Izzy (narrating): In the last episode, the others took me to the digital world for the first time. As I was studying the unknown plants, I was kidnapped and had Arukenimon wanting my D-3. Luckily, Motimon and the others were there to save the day.

(It's morning at Odaiba Academy; the dormers are heading towards the cafeteria; Izzy then finds Mimi and takes a seat next to her)

Izzy: Good morning Mimi, how's everything going?

Mimi: They said that there's an important announcement coming right now.

Izzy: Kouji and TK shouldn't miss this. Where are they anyway?

Mimi: They probably woke up late again. Let's just hope they don't get caught like last time.

Principal Rotwood: Attention students, attention!

(Everyone then gets Rotwood's attention)

Rotwood: Thank you. Before the big announcement starts, our own Mr. Lancer found the boys room with goo from the science lab along with a shoe stuck to it on the ceiling.

(Davis and Takuya snickering at their table)

Rotwood's: This gives us the perfect opportunity to play "Cinderella" and whoever's shoe fits gets to have a months worth of detention as they clap erasers!

(Davis and Takuya make shock faces)

Davis (to Takuya): You're toast man.

(TK and Kouji sneaking to their table)

Rotwood's voice: Isn't that a fairy tale come true hoodlums?! Oh the fun you will all have with chalk dust!

(TK and Kouji then arrive at their table)

TK: What's up with Rotwood?

Mimi: Boys room prank again.

Kouji: In that case, it doesn't have us involved.

Rotwood: Okay, back to important stuff. The real announcement is that on Friday we will be having our first dance.

(People start gasping over excitement)

Rotwood: That is all, enjoy your breakfast.

(Rotwood then walks off)

Mimi: That sounds like a great idea!

TK (mouthful): What does?

Mimi: The dance that's coming up! Don't you get it? Decorations, refreshments, music, and mostly dance!

Izzy: I've never been to a dance before.

Kouji: Neither have I.

Mimi: Why not?

Izzy: Well I was to busy studying more often then I've realized.

Kouji: In my opinion, there are better things than just dances.

TK: Common Kouji, you just haven't seen what you've been missing out.

Kouji: I know what I'm missing out. That's why I don't bother even going.

Izzy: So where are Gatomon and Patamon?

TK: They're at the kitchen. We figured that would be the best place for them to eat.

Izzy: That's funny, we put Motimon and Palmon in the same room.

Kouji: Why do I have the sudden urge that I'm scared?

(At the kitchen; Motimon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Patamon are eating as well as bouncing around and making a mess)

(Kaoru then comes in with a "gut" as her sweater is zipped; as soon as she unzips her sweater, Wanyamon comes out)

Kaoru: I figured you guys were here.

Motimon: Who else would be making noises in here?

Kaoru: Well since it's around the important meal of the day, I thought you guys could use some fueling.

(Kaoru unzips her backpack that has food inside; the digimon soon rushes over and eat almost every food; Kaoru then finds a bitten homework)

Kaoru: The teacher's never going to believe a digimon ate my homework.

(At Arukenimon's castle; she starts to walk around in wonder)

Mummymon: What is it your highness?

Arukenimon: I just don't get it. After the defeat of the last generation, how could that Motimon still be powerful as it was before? Something's not right here.

Mummymon: Maybe it was practicing after what happened.

Arukenimon: That's not the point. The point is that it's been at least 14 years and I can't to let this happen to me again. Mummymon, call the our new troupe that the kids now call "Vertex".

Mummymon: Yes milady.

(Mummymon leaves; Arukenimon then looks out a window)

Arukenimon: I'll have that D-3 no matter what it takes.

(Commercial)

So there's Mummymon's first appearance (finally). I think that would be his only appearance for this episode. Depends of how the story will go. Review (no flames)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Note: **So glad I have enough time to do chapter 2! Yay! Enough said.

**

* * *

**

(At the school hallways; Bonnie, Davis, and Takuya are standing near the lockers)

Davis: So Takuya, has anyone asked you to the dance?

Takuya: I don't know, but maybe I'll ask Flora girl. You know the one who's always into herbs, flowers, and other plants. (A/N: If you know about Winx Club, then you know who Takuya's talking about)

Davis: I think I might go ask someone on the cheerleader team.

Takuya: Who Bonnie?

Davis: Nah, she all ready has her eye on someone.

Takuya: Oh, right!

Bonnie: Guys, how does my hair look?

Davis and Takuya: Only the best for Bonnie!

Bonnie: Good, now you two stay there.

(TK and Kouji then enter the hallways)

TK: I think I should try to be the DJ. I have a bunch of CDs and a music program to work it.

Kouji: Great, which gives me another excuse why I'm not going.

(TK gets a sweatdrop to his right side of the head)

TK (sarcastically): A-ha a ha a-ha-ha.

Bonnie: Hey Kouji.

(Kouji's face turns shocked)

Bonnie: So I heard that the dance is coming up.

Kouji: What about it?

Bonnie: I was wondering if you have anyone to go to the dance with.

Kouji: Wha!! Uh…uh…yes, I do in fact!

Bonnie: You do?

TK: You do?

Kouji: Yes I'm… (Grabs TK; and fake smiles) going with TK!

Bonnie, TK, Davis, and Takuya: WHAT?!?!!!

Kouji: Along with Kaoru, Mimi, and Izzy.

TK, Davis, and Takuya: _Oooh_.

(Bonnie trying hard to smile)

Bonnie: Well…good for you!

(Bonnie, Davis, and Takuya leave)

TK: You almost has me there!

Kouji: Shut up!

TK: Aside from that, you could have just told her you weren't going.

Kouji: If I told her that, she wouldn't go and try to stalk me while I'm in our dorm!

TK: Well you got a point there.

(At the gym; Izzy is painting a banner while Mimi is putting up streamers)

Izzy: Hey Mimi, you know what's funny?

Mimi: What is?

Izzy: There isn't any trouble that's going on in the digital world. Everything seems to be all right for now.

Mimi: We should just enjoy ourselves. After all it's a dance.

Izzy: I guess you're right.

(Kaoru then comes inside the gym with all the digimon inside her zipper)

Mimi: Whoa Kaoru, what happened to you?

Kaoru: Very funny.

(Kaoru unzips her sweater and Motimon, Patamon, and Wanyamon come out; while Gatomon and Palmon come out of her backpack)

Motimon: Oh, this place looks big! Is this where you're having your dance?

Izzy: They said so themselves.

Motimon: Who's they?

Izzy: The faculty.

Motimon: Can I help out with what you're doing?

Izzy: Maybe, but just be careful.

Motimon: Yahoo!

(Motimon them jumps into the paint and jumps all over the banner)

Izzy: Motimon I said be careful!

(Izzy then looks at the banner)

Izzy: Aww man, now it's ruined.

Mimi: I think it looks great.

Kaoru: Yeah, shows much more pizzazz to it.

Izzy: You really think so?

(Mimi and Kaoru nod)

Motimon: See, I told you I could help!

Izzy: That's it!

Motimon: What's it?

Izzy: We don't have a lot of volunteers to help decorate. So the digimon can help us out!

Mimi: That's not a bad idea!

Izzy: Yeah, Motimon, you can help out with the posters, Palmon can help Mimi with the streamers, Patamon and Gatomon can help out with the lights, and Kaoru plus Wanyamon can do the refreshments!

Wanyamon: Refreshments?!

Kaoru: Uh, better leave that job only to me. Remember what happened when it was my turn to do the groceries?

Wanyamon: Oh yeah.

Kaoru: Better give him the paint job as well.

Izzy: Okay, so everyone is settled. Let's get to work!

(At the digital world; the Vertex are walking through the forest; Impmon is seen with a map)

Jack Spicer: Are we there yet?

Ranamon: Don't start with that stupid line. We'll be there when we find some sort of TV set around here.

Impmon: All we have to do is go past the cherry bushes and we're there.

(SFX: stomach rumbling)

Jack Spicer: Well, I must be hungrier than I thought.

(Jack spots a cherry bush; he then runs up to it and starts eating the cherries)

(Ranamon then glares at Jack)

Jack Spicer: Want one?

(Ranamon then slaps Jack's hand)

Ranamon: You idiot! Do you not know where you're at!? We're at the cherry bushes which means we're close to this place called Earth!

Jack Spicer: Hey I come from this place called Earth! If it wasn't for that banner online, I wouldn't be here!

Ranamon: If only that was true.

Jack Spicer: Hey!

Impmon: I found it!

(Jack and Ranamon then go up to the TV set)

Ranamon: All right. All we have to do is use one of the gadgets that the original team Arukenimon always talked about had.

(Ranamon gets out the (original digivice model))

Ranamon: Digi-Port open!

(Ranamon, Jack Spicer, and Impmon enter the portal)

* * *

No I'm not a super ultra yaoi fangirl. That was a joke. Anyways, what are the Vertex up to? LOL! 


	3. Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the views and reviews. For now, I'm a bit tired from peeling old paint from the house. At least I finished with the whole front of the house in just one day! LOL. I'll continue the story as soon as I stop being lazy. **


	4. Actual Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N**: I'm back, turns out to be break for me right now so why not finish episode 4. Okay here we go!

(At Izzy's dorm; Izzy is looking through his closet)

Izzy: Oh boy, tonight is the dance and I can't find anything to look my best in. Well I wasn't expecting a dance all of a sudden to happen anyway. Just have to go with my usual outfit. Yet again.

Motimon: What is it Izzy?

Izzy: Well since it's a dance, I'm to have to dress nice. And the only thing I got is my uniform.

Motimon: I thought teachers don't wear uniforms.

Izzy: I just feel very comfortable. So do I look good.

(Izzy shows Motimon his usual clothes)

Motimon: Maybe if you lose the jacket, you would look better than just repeating yourself.

(Izzy then takes off his jacket and looks at his self in the mirror)

Izzy: Hey, you're right. It's not so bad.

Motimon: Now come on, your friends are waiting.

(Izzy and Motimon leave)

(Ranamon, Jack Spicer, and Impmon come out of the digital portal and into the computer room)

Jack Spicer: Owie!

Ranamon: Oh, suck it up. This must be that school they go to.

Impmon: It means that there D-3s are hidden somewhere.

Ranamon: Well then let's move it.

(Ranamon and Impmon leave the computer room; Jack then whimpers of his minor injury)

Ranamon's voice: I said move it Jack!

Jack Spicer: All right, all right!

(Jack Spicer runs outs of the computer room)

(At the dance in the gymnasium, TK is DJing while boys are on one side and girls are on the opposite side)

Kouji: What's the point in this separation routine anyway?

(Kouji then looks at Bonnie; she then waves at him)

Kouji: So that's why.

TK: Next song playing is _You Got It_! So everybody make the dance floor hot!

(No response from anyone else)

Mimi: Have you seen Izzy anywhere?

Kaoru: Nope, he's lucky enough to dodge TK's stupid remark.

Mimi: Well he's not missing anything right now.

Kaoru: True.

(Under the refreshment table; the digimon (except Motimon) are eating the food from there)

(At the hallways, Izzy and Motimon are heading downstairs until they hear metal bang)

Izzy: What was that?

Motimon: I don't know, should we go check it out.

Izzy: We should. The dance can wait later.

(Izzy and Motimon run back upstairs)

(At one of the dorms; Jack, Ranamon, and Impmon are going through drawers)

Ranamon: Where could those D-3s be!?

(Izzy and Motimon find the Vertex looking through a dorm)

Jack Spicer: I don't know which dorm they're in! How should I know!?

(Izzy and Motimon then run)

Impmon: What was that?

(Izzy and Motimon grab the D-3s)

Izzy: Quick Motimon put them in this box. They'll be safe.

(Izzy and Motimon then rush out to the auditorium; Izzy puts the box next to another box)

Izzy: Mimi there's something I need to tell you and the others.

Mimi: What is it?

Izzy: Jack Spicer, Ranamon, and Impmon are here trying to look for the D-3s.

Mimi: They are?!

Izzy: Don't panic, they're safe inside this box. You gotta warn the others immediately.

Mimi: I'll see what I can do.

Izzy: Thanks Mimi, but why isn't everyone dancing and all backed up?

Mimi: You got me on that one.

(Izzy and Motimon then rush out as they grab one of the boxes)

Kaoru: What was that about?

Mimi: Listen Kaoru, I need to tell you, Kouji, and TK something.

Kouji: Don't worry I heard. I'll bring TK down.

(TK DJing until Kouji drags him down by pulling his ear)

TK: Ow, ow, ow, ow!

Kouji: Okay we're all here.

Mimi: Well Izzy just came here and told us that----

Rotwood: Ah Kouji, I was looking for you.

Kouji: For what?

Rotwood: I heard from someone that you would like to entertain us with your guitar ability.

Kouji: Who told you that?

(Bonnie then smiles at Kouji)

Kouji: Oh booger.

(Rotwood pushes Kouji up to the stage)

Rotwood: Chop, chop, and go make this dance fun for once.

(Rotwood then gives Kouji a guitar)

Kouji (into the mic stand): Uh…huh…huh, how's everybody doing tonight?

(No response)

Bonnie's voice: I love you!

(Kouji then makes a disturbed face)

Kouji: This is I a song I made up…just now.

(Kouji starts singing badly as well as with the guitar)

Kouji: _**Everybody dance **_

_**Doesn't matter if you shake your pants **_

_**Come on everyone do something **_

_**Or just shake it like you just don't care! **_

_**Everybody say YEAH!!!!! **_

(No response)

Bonnie: I still love you!

* * *

Ha-ha poor Kouji! Review! (No flames) 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

(Izzy and Motimon at the hallways)

Motimon: You still have that box?

Izzy: Right here.

(Izzy then pulls it out)

Ranamon's voice: Thank you, we'll be needing that.

Izzy and Motimon: The Vertex!

Jack Spicer: Vertex? I like that name.

Ranamon: Enough talk, now if you just hand us that box there will be no harm done.

Izzy: You're not getting the D-3s.

Ranamon: Fine, have it your way. Dark Vapor!

(Acidic cloud appears; Izzy and Motimon then run outside)

Motimon: Elastic Bubble!

(The bubble sucks in the cloud then pops)

Ranamon: Ugh! I've had it with those pests! Jack, Impmon, let's go!

Impmon: Yeesh, don't have a cow!

(Outside; Izzy and Motimon sit down panting for air)

Izzy: You think they're gone by now?

Motimon: I hope so.

(An attack then hits Izzy; the Vertex then appear)

Ranamon: You little pest! How dare you try and defy me!

(She continues to use her attack on Izzy)

Motimon: Elastic Bubble!

Impmon: Badda-boom!

(Motimon is then knock out; Kaoru looks from the glass window in the auditorium)

Kaoru: Oh no, the Vertex have got Izzy and Motimon! Guys!

(Kouji, TK, and Mimi turn around)

Kaoru: Izzy's in trouble, we have to go save him!

Bonnie's voice: Kouji, where are you going?

Kouji: Bonnie this is not the time right now.

Bonnie: You're not going anywhere, (grabs Kouji by the shirt) you're staying here until we dance together, got it! (Fire comes out of her eyes)

Kouji (squeaky voice): Got it!

(Outside; Izzy and Motimon are knocked out)

Ranamon: Ha-ha, this was way too easy.

Izzy (weakly): No, the D-3s.

(Izzy then grabs the box)

Ranamon: Oh give it up already. You and your digimon have been defeated.

Izzy: No, we're not going to lose. I just know it somehow. You'll see.

Ranamon: Pathetic aren't you.

(Ranamon about to attack Izzy)

Izzy: Motimon!

(All of a sudden, a purple light shows up from the auditorium to where Motimon is standing)

Motimon: It's finally happened. I'm ready to become a rookie once again! Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon!

(Izzy's eyes then open)

Izzy: Motimon?

Tentomon: I'm now Tentomon!

(Izzy then smiles)

Ranamon: Enough sappiness, you're still forgetting about what we're here for.

Izzy: All right then. Let the battle begin.

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

(Shocks Impmon and Jack Spicer; as Tentomon is attacking, Ranamon grabs the box as she opens a portal)

Ranamon: Jack, Impmon, stop fooling around!

(Jack and Impmon then follow Ranamon)

Ranamon: So sad that you won't be able to stop us now that we have you precious devices now.

(The Vertex then leave as the portal closes)

Izzy: They…got away.

Mimi's voice: Izzy!

Izzy: What are you guys doing here? And where's Kouji?

Gatomon: Don't ask.

Kaoru: So is this Motimon's rookie evolution?

Tentomon: Yep the name's Tentomon.

Kaoru: Cool, maybe I could use this to scare my brothers!

Tentomon: That's classified.

(Kaoru then makes a mad face)

Izzy: The Vertex have taken our D-3s.

Mimi: What are you talking about? The D-3s were at the auditorium all along.

Izzy: What?

TK: We figured that they were in there once we saw the purple light.

Izzy: Wait a minute, if the D-3s were in the auditorium, that what did that other box have?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

(At Arukenimon's castle)

Ranamon: I cannot wait to see what the D-3s behold.

Jack Spicer: Well let's see it then.

Ranamon: Hold your horses, I'm getting to that!

(Ranamon then opens the box)

(Instead of the D-3s, it turns out to be….)

(A My Little Pony collection)

Ranamon: What the?! What are these contractions?

Jack Spicer: It's a My Little Pony collection! They have Butterscotch, Minty, Cotton Candy; they have all the pony collection!

(Ranamon then throws a pony at Jack Spicer)

Ranamon: There's more where that came from!

(Ranamon then starts chasing Jack Spicer as he screams)

(Impmon just looks at them and shakes his head)

(At the auditorium, Izzy still finds boys and girls backed up)

Rotwood: Come on peoples, the dance is just ending so don't just stand there!

(Izzy then nods and comes up to Mimi)

Mimi: Izzy what are you…

(Izzy the pulls Mimi up and they start to dance)

Kaoru: It's about time.

(Kaoru then starts dancing along with Mimi and Izzy)

(Kouji and TK then join then)

(Soon everyone starts dancing along)

Bonnie: Oh Kouji…

Kouji: Crud. TK, keep dancing with me!

(Kouji then grabs TK and starts shacking him)

TK: Ko-o-ou-ji-i-ii!!!!!

(End)

Izzy: In the next episode, we start to head out for a new evolution, Digimental Shinka. When virus digimon start attacking, I start making a plan to defeat this tough battle. What evolution would come to Tentomon?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry anti-yaoi fangirls, this is not what is seems to be like. 


End file.
